The present invention relates to a new and distinct Rosa hybrid, shrub rose cultivar, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘BBARE’.
Parentage: The new Rosa hybrid cultivar ‘BBARE’ originated as a naturally occurring, partial-plant mutation of Rosa hybrid ‘Belinda's Dream’ (unpatented). Said mutation was initially discovered by the inventor in March of 2014 in a cultivated field of the parent plant at the inventor's commercial nursery in Brenham, Tex. The inventor observed one cane of an individual ‘Belinda's Dream’ plant which was producing near-white flowers instead of the characteristic medium pink flowers of ‘Belinda's Dream’. At that time, three stem cuttings were taken from the cane that was producing the white flowers. The resulting plants were isolated for further observation and to confirm uniformity and stability of the distinguishing characteristic. Subsequent cuttings were taken from these three plants which yielded a consistent crop of white-blooming plants. The new cultivar was given the name ‘BBARE’ in November of 2014.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘BBARE’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in March of 2014 at a commercial nursery in Brenham, Tex. under the control of the inventor and has since been vegetatively propagated through one additional generation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘BBARE’ variety are stable from generation to generation; plants of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.